


In the Shade of the Cherry Tree

by ManChildEvolution



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Shinobi Summerfest Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManChildEvolution/pseuds/ManChildEvolution
Summary: Shikamaru learns that there's more depth to his former classmates than the thought. My Shinobi Summerfest Gift for Dimanchetoile on tumblr.





	In the Shade of the Cherry Tree

Beads of sweat glistened as they slid down from Shikamaru’s forehead, to the collar of his heavy flak jacket. Unzipping it had done nothing in the way of relief from the heat, and removing it altogether brought the risk of sunburn through his mesh shirt. What’s more, no amount of heat-appropriate attire could free him of the weight of the surrounding humid air. Shikamaru had always assumed that he would much rather be outside than work a chuunin desk job, now, in the sweltering heat, he was reconsidering.

Beside him trudged Sakura, the team medic, her hair a scattered mess plastered to her forehead. She clutched a half-full water bottle in her hand, as if holding it their would stop its contents from boiling over. 

Bringing up the rear of the formation, was Rock Lee, clad head to toe in a tight green jumpsuit despite the weather conditions. His arms swayed happily at his sides with the satisfaction of a completed mission, and the usual bounce in his step was comforting to the miserable other two. Though Shikamaru admired his enthusiasm, there was no mistaking the exhaustion in his posture nor the droop of his eyelids.

“How are you still alive in that thing?” Sakura pointed a sweat-soaked finger at Lee’s chest. “Not to mention the leg warmers, isn’t 90 degrees hot enough for you?” The usual fire in her tone had drained away, leaving behind an exasperated and disbelieving sigh.

Lee beamed, gripping Sakura’s shoulder and forcing himself between the front two, “Every mission is something to be excited about, no matter the conditions!” He gestured to the suit and pumped a fist in the air. “Gai-Sensei taught those words to me, and I wear this suit so that I will never forget his lessons!”

A slight bristle crept across Sakura’s features at the mention of Gai’s name. She curled up her nose and pulled away.

“Take is easy, sergeant, it’s just a C Rank.” Shikmaru shouldered Lee back into his position. The mission itself was over, but nearby border with Earth Country still posed a threat to a small group like theirs. “Why don’t you stay in back, and protect us?”

The green-clad boy’s face turned stern, and the hand that had been in the air came to a salute, “Right, Captain Nara.”

Shikamaru pulled away at the mention of his temporary title. Being the only chuunin of their age had its perks, but more than that, it came with responsibilities and extra work that he didn’t enjoy being reminded of. On every new mission he was assigned, he found himself missing the easy days of being on Team 10, and letting Asuma handle everything.

“Just call me Shikamaru, for the eighth time.”

“There’s no reason to be humble,” Sakura flicked away a stray hair from Shikamaru’s shoulder, “Plenty of genin would kill to be addressed like that.” She tilted her head away and studied the ground, jealousy emanating from her stronger than the scent of tobacco from Asuma’s cigarettes.

“I think I’ll be a chuunin soon,” Lee piped up.

The medic pulled her eyes from the ground, slipping into a Lady-Tsunade like stare. “Not with that messed up back, you won’t!” She snapped her fingers, silencing Lee’s protest before he even thought of it, “You can’t seem to learn to rest and take it easy! If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be on this stupid C - Rank!”

A nervous blush ignited Lee’s cheeks, who looked at Shikamaru for some form of defense.

“Everybody take it easy,” The chuunin sighed, “Look, you want this thing?” He pulled the jacket off, holding it in front of Lee like a piece of meat for a begging dog. “You can have it.”

Before Lee even took in the full sight of his teammate’s offering, Sakura slapped it to the ground.

“Jesus, woman!” Shikamaru leapt back, every hair on his body standing up.

A scowl forged in exasperation twisted Sakura’s mouth. “Look at what he’s wearing already! You’re going to kill him if you give that to him.”

Shikamaru’s jaw pulsed. “It’s a vest. He asked for it. He can take care of himself, _ genin _.” Whether it was the heat, or his growing annoyance with handling a team that possessed him to add the last bit in, Shikamaru didn’t know. He did know, however, that he regretted it instantly. 

Sakura a fumed, her face becoming hotter than the unbearable air around them. She passed the water bottle between her hands, as if trying to stop them from punching something.

“Sakura,” Lee interrupted, “are you concerned about me?” He tilted his head and bit his lip in a gesture that Shikamaru could only guess was the other boy’s poor attempt at flirting. 

“Yes,” she hissed, scooping up the jacket and tossing it into the air for either boy to catch. “I am.” Her eyes continued to bore into Shikamaru like steel kunai laced in poison.

“I need to sit down,” Shikamaru muttered, collapsing underneath himself onto the warm earth. The air around him sizzled like the space just above a lighted match.

“_ What?” _ The control that Sakura had been struggling to maintain vanished. “We’re finally done with this stupid mission, it’s nearly boiling, and you want to take a break?” She waved her hands in the air, stirring up the clusters of gnats. “You want to stay here? While it gets even hotter?”

“I sure do,” Shikamaru challenged, leaning his head back against a wide elm tree.

“We should listen to the captain,” Lee muttered. “You’re a medic Sakura, don’t you think it’d be a good idea to rest?” He circled around her, and seated himself next to Shikamaru.

Sakura only bristled more, stretching each finger out, trying not to form a fist. “Fine, shit. Do whatever, you’re in charge.” The pink-haired girl stalked over to an adjacent oak, and took her seat across from the boys.

Shikamaru’s eyes began to drift as the head formed a thick blanket around him. He curled up on the soft moss, and let the hum of cicadas lull him to sleep.

  
  


“...miss Naruto sometimes?”

The off-key lilt of Lee’s voice stirred Shikamaru from his nap. The other boy had scooted closer to Sakura, their heads leaning together in close conversation. A quick glance at the now-high sun told Shikamaru that he’d gotten at least a good forty five minutes of rest in, enough time for Sakura to get over herself.

Nevertheless, he let his eyes flutter shut, realizing that the other two didn’t realize he was awake. Unfortunately, the tug of sleep seemed to abandon Shikamaru, and the intertwining voices of his teammates spiked his interest.

“It’s not the same as that, though,” Sakura was saying, “You and Shikmaru are your sensei’s little pets. You don’t have to do anything and they give you everything you want.”

Lee didn’t respond for several heartbeats, the only sign of his being there was the gentle rustle of his breathing. “Gai-sensei, he encourages us to work. He’s there for us, but none of it is given.”

A muted scraping sound followed the comment, and the kick of rubber heels on dirt. “At least he’s around for you.” More scraping, “If I had jutsu for every time that Kakashi has beaten around the bush with me, well, I might actually be a good ninja.”

Lee didn’t respond. He scratched the side of his scalp and sighed.

“And it’s not like I don’t try!” Frustration rose in Sakura’s voice. “I train as hard as the other two, and he always pushes them to their limits. But when it’s me it’s like…” She kicked at the dirt again, voice growing small and reminiscent of the Sakura before the chunin exams, “It’s like I'm fragile, or something.” Her voice lowered an octave. “Oh you’re doing so well Sakura, why don’t you take a break now. That’s enough for you today Sakura, you can go rest.” Her ton became harsher, spit flying from her mouths on the hard consonants. “It’s pathetic.”

“Sakura,” Lee’s voice came back softer, “Maybe he’s just worried. You’re all Kakashi-Sensei has right now.”

Sakura scoffed, a noise that Shikamaru knew was always accompanied by an eye roll. “You know what else is pathetic?” 

“Hmm?” Lee tipped his head, thick eyebrows knitting together at the new direction of the conversation.

A pebble struck Shikamaru in the back. Then a second. Then a third. “Our captain’s fake sleeping.” She crossed her arms and turned up her nose. “You’re breathing isn’t at all even!”

Shikamaru scrambled to an upright position, throwing his hands in front of his face as a pebble-shield. “Easy, woman!”

Sakura rose to her feet, looking down at the scrambling boy. “We’re all ready to go whenever you feel like it.” She crossed her arms over her chest and faced away from Shikamaru, the recent conversation buzzing around her mind like a hornets nest.

Shikamaru smirked, taking advantage of his composure. “Alrighty then, kids, let go.”

The group took to the trees, resuming their earlier formation. Lee continues to chatter about the mission, and the relevance of youth, while Sakura remained silent, and avoided eye contact.

Soon, the village gates came into view, and the three touched down from the blistering canopy. Shikamaru caught Sakura by the shoulder before she could sneak off ahead. 

The kunoichi whipped around, slapping his hand away and delivering a piercing glare. 

Shikamaru silenced her with a wave of his hand and a softened expression. “If you’re not busy,” he began, choosing his words carefully, “I’ll train with you.” Sakura’s face began to change from annoyed to intrigued, but the doubt in her eyes remained. “It’d be good for Lee and I. I’d be able to brush up on Taijutsu, and he’d have someone to keep him busy, but also look after him.”

The kunoichi paused, the tightness in her face melting away. “If I get some time between training with Lady Tsunade, I’d be down for it.”

Shikamaru smiled, something small and genuine, rather than his signature sharp smirks. “Right, let me know, then.” 

The pink haired girl nodded, then slipped to the front of their line, filling out the mission report as she walked.

“I don’t need someone to train with me, Captain,” Lee whispered, more of an earnest reminder than an indignant protest.

“Right,” Shikamaru murmured, “But Sakura does.”

  
  



End file.
